


Lovegood

by TrisB



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept her lonely in an elder wood box with silent hinges and a smooth, irregular grain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovegood

Luna didn't want to worry anyone, but sometimes she got sort of lonely. If anybody noticed, they might be concerned and try to help her, and there were so many more important things Luna could think of that needed people's attention — so she put it in a box.

She kept her lonely in an elder wood box with silent hinges and a smooth, irregular grain. It had belonged to her mother, whose laughing photo lay at the bottom of the box, concealed by Luna's other treasures. Tokens from her childhood had rested undisturbed for years, and welcomed every new item since. A dried cocktail onion (bit smelly), a sprig of mistletoe, well-warded to keep any nargles from getting loose, a gold coin, worthless if you wanted to buy something you could hold. Luna tended to her lonely and was very conscientious about not leaving it out where anyone might trip over.

She had read the Muggle myth of Pandora, a girl who let every unsightly and unsavoury emotion out, saving only hope for her own under-pillow box. Very socially irresponsible, but back then of course people didn't _know_ yet, did they? Luna's parents believed in activisim, though, and so did she. Half-asleep with the box concealed in the drawer beneath her bed, Luna liked to think of herself as a reverse Pandora, letting fly all her happy and her brave and her loving, keeping only alone to herself. The world had enough ills already, with far too few true heroes. No one needed her sorrows but herself.


End file.
